


The Truth About the Boy

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Memories, Crushes, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Gay Craig Tucker, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reunions, craig is a space nerd, over dramatic af, this whole thing is based on a song I heard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Craig needs to find something to distract him after an old friend visits.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Truth About the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> "This is the truth about the moon.  
> The facts are black and white, and yet I couldn't think of one while watching it tonight. 
> 
> I saw the words all fly away, so fast, so far.  
> Til every letter, every number had turned into a star, and was the moon especially bright?  
> I really can't recall, and this was the first time the facts of the matter didn't matter at all."
> 
> My first Creek fic, yay! (I really love Creek, so I hope I didn't butcher this. Oof.)

It was hard to remember what happened that day.

Everything past lunch was a huge blur. Craig could only remember short instances, but, for the most part, he had a difficult time making out most of it.

He remembered waking up. From there, he went to school, hung out with his friends a bit, and went to class. His usual morning routine. Nothing out of the ordinary. That was until…

Craig remembered having to eat lunch alone. His usual friend group was busy today. He went to their normal spot behind the school and sat on the ground, staring up at the chain-link fence for a while before eventually distracting himself with his cell phone. He rested his head against the brick wall he was sitting against. He wished he could say the reason that day was so forgettable was that it was so boring and uneventful, but that wasn’t the case, of course. You could never just have a dull day in this town.

“Craig, is that you?”

Craig felt his entire body come to a halt. The voice was so different yet so familiar. It wasn’t any of his friends. That he knew for sure. But it couldn’t be.

He had moved away so years ago. He left South Park way back in elementary school.

He heard light footsteps against the concrete coming closer to him. A familiar figure came into Craig’s peripheral vision and stopped just next to him. “Craig?”

Craig jumped up and shoved his phone onto his sweater’s pocket. He kept his voice as flat and bored as it usually was. “Tweek, hey.”

He turned to get a good look at the boy he hadn’t seen in years. He wasn’t much different than what Craig remembered.

Tweek still had the same bright blonde hair that could never be tamed. It stuck out in every direction making it look like a bird’s nest on top of his head. He wore a dark green button-up that was reminiscent of the one he wore when they were only ten years old. And just like when they were ten, it was buttoned incorrectly.

A smile tugged at Craig’s lips. It was endearing to see that after so many years, Tweek hardly changed. It also brought back memories he preferred to keep in the back of his mind.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

Craig looked down at the shorter boy and felt a sudden awkward tension in his chest. “Uh…yeah. I guess so.” He felt his palms begin to sweat, so he shoved them into his pockets.

“Jimmy and Token told me you’d be back here,” Tweek said. “They said it’d be a good idea to come say hi, so… hi.” He gave Craig that sweet smile he remembered so fondly from their childhood.

Craig couldn’t help but smile himself. “Hi.”

The two stood there awkwardly for a while in almost complete silence. They stared into each other’s eyes. The only sound that could be heard was the leaves rustling in the light breeze.

What was there to say? They hadn’t seen each other in years, and Craig had some unresolved feelings he couldn’t quite explain nor tell Tweek about.

Craig cleared his throat. “Tweek, I-”

The school bell interrupted him. Craig cursed the fact he had forgotten they were at school.

Tweek broke his gaze from Craig. “Oh, um, that’s the bell. I should get to class.”

“Yeah… me too.”

Tweek turned to leave but stopped and did something Craig hadn’t expected. He hugged him tightly. And that’s when the day became a blur.

Tweek released him. “Hopefully, I’ll see you around. Bye, Craig.” He flashed him one last smile and left.

Craig’s head spun. It was such a surreal experience that Craig wasn’t even sure if it happened.

His childhood friend, his childhood _crush_ , talked to him for the first time in almost six years. It was… it was something.

The rest of the day sped by. And now here Craig was.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking out into the clear night sky. Stars sprinkled the sky, creating familiar shapes and forms that Craig could easily point out and name.

And that’s exactly what he was doing in his head. He looked out at the constellations in the sky and sighed. He was finally able to think straight. It usually helped him clear his head when he was thinking about things he knew for a fact.

He knew facts about space. The truth about stars. He knew those were for sure things. And it helped distract him from things that he couldn’t be sure of.

Like his emotions.

He couldn’t be sure about his feelings. He wasn’t one to dwell on his feelings, especially ones he’d rather push to the back of his mind. Like negative emotions and romantic feeling, about Tweek especially…

He shook his head. Craig groaned in frustration and laid back on his bed. He didn’t understand why he was making such a big deal out of such a simple interaction.

It was a stupid childhood crush. He should’ve been over it by now, but, no, as soon as he forgot about him, Tweek just had to come back into the picture.

Craig looked out into the night sky again. He scanned for anything else that could get his mind off Tweek. His eyes landed on the moon.

_Moon, a natural satellite of the Earth. Latin name, Luna. Hundreds of thousands of miles away from here. No signs of water or life or atmosphere._

That would’ve been an easy way to fill the awkward silence. Craig had plenty of facts about the moon that he could’ve told Tweek at that moment. Tweek would’ve probably thought he was weird though. It would’ve been amusing to see the look on Tweek's face though.

Craig smiled to himself. Tweek, being Tweek, probably would’ve just smiled and nodded. Craig remembered having conversations with him, and the blonde boy nodding and listening to him rant about something stupid. It was either about his favorite television show or the newest video game. And Tweek always seemed to be listening to everything Craig was saying. On Craig’s end, when Tweek would dump his worrisome rants onto him, he was hanging on to his every word.

Craig blinked. He looked up at the moon, realizing he was lost in thought about the boy again. It was a stupid crush. A stupid kid crush at that. He was older now. This shouldn’t be bothering him as much as it was.

The tall boy stood up and walked toward the window. He rested his forehead against the cold glass. His eyes were glued to the night sky. It was just so easy to get lost in his facts, but not this time.

This time was different. This time he couldn’t just get lost in his facts about space or the moon or anything. His mind just kept coming back to Tweek.

He looked up at the moon and sighed.

Craig hated emotions sometimes. He hated how the heart worked. He hated that he… that he had feelings for Tweek.

He rolled back his shoulders and sat up straight. He took in a deep breath.

_Moon, a natural satellite of the Earth. The same size no matter where you are. Latin name, Luna._

_Lovely name, Tweek._

The truth about the moon was much easier to handle than the truth about the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this! I tried my best!  
> (Also, if you know the song I'm referencing, major respect, my dude.)


End file.
